


Spider Heaven Now

by Blankdice



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Off-screen death, Reaper Trio, Spiders, There's spiders in this one but they're good they're nice, blupjeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankdice/pseuds/Blankdice
Summary: Lup and Barry get their first mission. A few years ago, Brian meets someone special. These things are related.This takes place after the events in the podcast, and is basically a gross excuse so I can write feels and banter!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello and welcome to my fic. If you like it, please leave me a kudos or a comment. I'll set a place at the table for you. ♡
> 
> Thanks to sleepthief for reading this whole thing twice for me, and for loving Magic Brian so much I had to write about him.

The first time Brian saw Avi, he was busy at work on one of the cannons, Lucas pointing at the various moving parts and going: “Now that, uhm, that is connected to the targeting mechanism, you can see the gears just there-”

He looked like a new recruit, with that air of general disoriented unease. Brian had certainly never seen him before, but then again he didn't know everyone on the base. He was a bit too nocturnal to run into everyone naturally. Still, there was something about the way Avi’s fingers kept straying to his bracer that said yes, oh yes, here was some new blood. Brian looked him over one more time, noting his vest (buttoned too tightly), his posture (hunched awkwardly forward), and the way Lucas (though still stuttering) pointed out the workings of his machine with steady hands.

“Hello hello, my little co-conspirators,” he piped up, and swept past the new recruit before he could properly take him in, reappeared on his other side with a friendly hand extended. This put Avi between him and Lucas, who had very nearly jumped at the sound of his voice.“I’m Brian, dear.”

He blinked, then grabbed his hand and said: “Avi. Lucas here is teaching me how to use the cannons.” His voice was a little gruff, but not unfriendly.

“Oh, how lovely,” said Brian. “Perhaps you will have a softer touch, yes? Being shot from a cannon does so tend to turn my stomach.”

“Yes, well,” Lucas said, pushing at his glasses and avoiding Brian’s eyes. The last time he'd been at the controls, he had mistimed the release by a fraction of a second, sending Brian into a dizzying spiral. Brian had ended up yakking all over the inside of the sphere. It had been pretty bad, all around. “It’s kind of late,” Lucas said. “Are you, uh, are you in a rush?”

“Not particularly,” Brian said, and raised a finger to his own glasses, tinted a dark purple. “I was hoping to make use of the nighttime darkness down there, you see? Easier on the eyes, my friend.”

“Right, of course,” Lucas said, still avoiding looking directly at him.

“Come, come,” Brian said, “I will do my utmost best not to toss my cookies all over your lovely upholstery this time.” He cast a glance into the waiting sphere and wrinkled his nose at the drab, grey seats. Perhaps lovely had been a poor choice of words.

“Right!” Lucas said again, louder this time. “Let’s, yeah, let’s get him under way.” He scurried off and Brian realised the downcast look to his face, the restless twitching of his fingers could be nerves. After, all, if it had gone wrong once, it could go wrong again.

Brian turned towards the sphere, swung a leg into the round opening.

Someone coughed behind him, and there stood Avi, a silver flask in his hand. He grinned at Brian, lopsided, and said: “Have a bit of liquid courage, it calms the stomach.”

Brian was perched a awkwardly, half in the sphere and half out, but he reached over and took the flask. “Don’t mind if I do, my dear,” he said, and sipped. It was some sort of moonshine, and it burnt on the way down. He handed the flask back and grinned. “Light touch, now,” he said, and then Avi was sealing the sphere up, loading it into the cannon. 

He didn’t see who pushed the button in the end, but the timing was impeccable, the aim spot on. The booze was a pleasant buzz against the strain of literally being fired down to solid ground. He didn’t even throw up a little bit.

* * *

The first mission they got came unexpectedly, and Kravitz said it was an easy one.

They were both out on the town, and it had been a few months since the day of Hot Stunts (what others insisted on calling the day of Story and Song), and the people of Neverwinter were getting used to having heroes walk around, shopping for a new pair of leggings.

“Hey babe,” Lup called. She was holding a red leather jacket, about the same colour as their old IPRE uniforms. “What do you think of this puppy? A few patches and maybe some studs and this could really be something.”

“You're going for punk, now?” said Barry. He was holding a bag in each hand and Lup couldn't stop herself from reaching out and really going to town on his unruly mop of hair. “Hey,” he went, with a smile.

“I gotta rebel somehow,” said Lup. “Everyone thinks I'm some sort of saviour now, you know I can't stand that sort of image.”

“Yes dear,” he said. “I'm sure it'll look very good on you.”

“Damn right it will, you nerd. Maybe we'll get you one too, and we’ll match.”

Barry's smile grew. “That's kinda silly,” he said.

“You like?”

“Yeah,” he said.

“Good, and we'll put patches on yours too. Denim ones, like bluebirds and shit. Maybe a few books, or necromantic symbols. In denim.”

He huffed out a breath. “You know me so well.”

“Don't you sarcasm me, Barold,” she said, and stopped dead. There was an odd pressure at the back of her head. Nothing painful, but it had an urgency to it and a faint flavour of magic that reminded her of that split second right before the rush of turning into a lich. Something cold and patient. She'd come to recognise this particular signature, over the years.

One glance at Barry told her that he was sensing the same thing, if the far-off look on his face was any indication.

“What,” she told him, “the balls.”

The two of them ditched their shopping on a nearly delirious girl in a flower shop (who went: “Oh, oh my god, yes! Of course I'll look after these until you come back!”) and strolled off to an out of the way courtyard, free from people and prying eyes.

“This is Kravitz, right?” said Barry. 

Lup nodded. “Oh, deffo. I was wondering when he'd start cashing in on his end of the deal.”

“Yeah,” said Barry. “This feels necromantic in origin. Or maybe not quite necromantic, but definitely death-affiliated.”

She snorted, nudged his shoulder. “You nerd,” she said. “What matters now is how we get in touch with him before he ends up giving us a migraine.”

“Speak of the devil,” Barry muttered because there, just in front of them, a curved black line appeared in the air. 

“Hey bro,” Lup said, as the the portal opened. Kravitz stepped through, in his more human shape, wearing the usual suit. Lup noticed his nails were painted a deep red, to match the pattern of red crossbones on his tie. It was a few shades darker than IPRE red. She suspected Taako's influence, there.

“Lup,” he said, “Barry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Do you two have a moment?”

“Bro,” Lup said. “Broseph, my broseph-in-law. I've always got a moment for you.”

He flashed a brief smile at her and said: “But do you have a moment for Kravitz, the reaper, your boss?”

“I thought that was the Raven Queen,” Barry said.

“Yeah, Krav, did you get a promotion?” said Lup.

For a moment, it seemed like Kravitz was going to roll his eyes, or maybe lower his head into his hands. He shook himself, and smiled. “We don't take hierarchy very seriously on the astral plane,” he said. “Today, I'm your boss.”

“Okay boss,” said Barry. “What have you got for us?”

“Your first mission.” Kravitz raised a hand as he stepped back, through the gate he had cut, beckoning them along. “It'll be an easy one.”

Lup and Barry exchanged a look. Then, because apparently this was how they were gonna do this, they followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the weeks, Brian saw less of Lucas and more of Avi. 

“Not that I mind your company, dear,” he said, as he lagged behind one morning and watched Avi stow the returning sphere, his hands running along the glass surface to check for faults. “I do get the feeling Lucas is foisting me off on you, yes?”

“Yes,” Avi said and snorted. “I told him you'd notice.”

Brian crossed his arms. “Oh, so he really is.”

“He really is,” said Avi. Satisfied with his manual check, he reached over and pulled in a set of clamps. “Not that I mind, either,” he muttered.

He clamped the sphere into its harness, pressed a button and the thing went ratcheting off to wherever it was the spheres where when they weren't being used. It made an unholy noise, which was a convenient excuse for Brian's silence.

Avi turned, wiped his hands on his pants. “You look glum,” he said.

“Well, I just didn't expect Lucas to care so much for his upholstery, you know,” said Brian, uncrossing his arms so he could gesture vaguely in the direction of the spheres. “I know it was all rather embarrassing, not in the least for me, but he's really taking it hard.”

“It's not that,” said Avi. “And anyway, the inside of those things is designed to be easy to clean.”

“It's good to hear its been designed to do something, because I can tell you it's not winning any beauty prizes anytime soon,” said Brian and Avi stifled a laugh. 

“The worst kind of industrial grey,” he said, and fished in her pockets.

“With just a hint of vomit, yes?”

This time, Avi didn’t quite manage to swallow his laughter. 

“I'm just glad they got the smell out,” Brian said. “Is he afraid he'll make the same mistake again? Is that why you've taken over as our host of the cannon?”

“No,” Avi said, “he's made a few improvements and it's unlikely to happen again. A child could operate the cannons now, so long as it was a child with good aim.” He looked down, unscrewed the cap of his flask. “He just feels guilty that it happened it in the place.” 

“Heavens,” Brian said. He accepted the flask from Avi and took a sip. The sky outside the hangar door was turning lighter, edges of pink and blue around the clouds below.

They passed the flask between them again and watched the sunlight creep along the landscape. Mountains stretched and water shone like handfuls of dropped glitter. It was lovely, and it was something that made Brian glad he'd left the Underdark. He'd never seen a sunrise before he came up, and though it hurt his eyes, it was worth it. 

“You can tell Lucas I don't blame him,” he said, and put on his sunglasses, “but I don't imagine it would do much good. The poor dear, he worries.”

“You're probably gonna be stuck with me from now on,” Avi said, and broke into a wicked grin. 

“You're already a better host than he was, darling,” said Brian. “Lucas never offered me anything to drink. Why, I'd almost call it rude.”

As if to seal the deal, Avi held out the flask again.

\---

The astral plane was much the same as last time they’d visited. The sky was dark, studded with stars that gave off a diffuse, blue-tinted light. The ocean was equally dark,its depths scattered with swirling rainbow lights. It was smooth as a mirror, broken only by the occasional island. On those islands were buildings in various states of repair. Aside from the lights under the ocean, nothing moved. It was the same as the day Lup and Barry had been hired, and it was utterly boring.

Lup yawned, stretched her arms in front of her as a slight breeze ruffled her hair. In the distance, something that glowed, like a paper lantern, flitted behind a rock wall. “Well shit on a stick, I guess it’s not all dead like the grave around here,” she said.

“Not all the dead rest easily,” said Kravitz, and when she looked over, she realised he was smiling, and some of the tension had drained out of his shoulders. This was, after all, home for him. 

Lup wondered if one day, centuries in the future, when she’d lost all physical form, she’d look at this place the same way. She looked away, found herself staring at Barry.

“Okay,” Barry said, “what have you got?”

“As I said, not everything rests easily here,” said Kravitz. He hitched up his cloak and started walking, tracing the shoreline of the island. Black sand hissed under his boots. The place had a seriously basic colour scheme, and Lup was gonna have have a chat with the Raven Queen about that someday. Kravitz looked over his shoulder and smiled, saying: “Coming?” and yeah, Lup could see what had got her brother interested.

So she said: “That’s between me and Barold, my bro,” and before Barry could do much than squeak in indignation, she added: “So are we hunting something, or what?”

“You’re almost as bad as Taako,” Kravitz mumbled.

“No,” Barry said glumly, “she’s twice as bad, but she’s going easy on you. Just wait until she’s decided you’re properly part of the family. You’ll wake up with a dead fish in your bed one morning.”

“It was the one time,” Lup said. “I’ve moved on, Barold. My pranks are much more sophisticated these days, forget about fish. That’s amateur stuff.”

“I can’t forget,” said Barry. He shook his head, staring off into the eternal night. If not for the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth, Lup might have been convinced. “It was a seven foot tiger shark,” he said. “I’ll never forget.”

Kravitz laughed. “Yeah,” he said. “Okay, that’s fair. The worst I’ve had to deal with so far is a really unhealthy amount of glitter.”

“It gets everywhere,” Barry whispered, and the two of them exchanged a knowing look.

By now, they had reached one of the nearest buildings. This one looked like it received some regular maintenance. It was tall, cylindrical, and most surprisingly; not entirely black. Its walls were patched with what looked like cement, giving it a black and grey mottled look. Overall, not much of an improvement. There was a set of doors, and Kravitz reached up, put a hand on the surface.

“This is the Eternal Stockade,” he said. “A prison, basically. When you all saved the world, I chartered a little help from the folks in here.”

“Oh yeah,” Lup said, “the ball of ghosts. That was pretty metal.”

“That’s the one,” said Kravitz. 

“Hang on,” said Barry. “I think I see where this is going. They didn’t all want to come back?”

Kravitz patted the door. “No, they all came back. I’m a bit surprised, too. Maybe it’s got something to do with the good example that’s been set.” He looked at Lup and Barry, an eyebrow raised. “These are all people who’ve tried to cheat death and failed. People like that tend to think of themselves in a certain way, and they can’t stand it when someone else does it better.”

“You’re saying we scared them straight,” said Lup.

“Maybe,” Kravitz said, and shrugged. “In any case, we offered them all a reward afterwards, I figure that helped, too. Most of them chose a shortened sentence. When you’re dead, and you’ve been dead for ages, that’s really the only thing you can ask that the Raven Queen is willing to give.”

Barry frowned up at the tower. “But?” he said.

“One of them asked leave to go see his fiancé one last time,” Kravitz said.

“Ah,” said Barry, “and that one didn’t come back, right?”

Kravitz sighed. “Yeah, that’s the basic gist of it.”

Lup cracked her knuckles. “Okay Krav, my man. Point us in the right direction and we’ll, uh-” she faltered, “-I mean, stuff him in a bag or something? What do you do with ghosts? I don’t actually-” She trailed off, shrugged.

“You talk to him,” Kravitz said. “This guy isn’t one of the heavy hitters, it’s almost an accident he ended up here in the first place. He probably just forgot the time.”

“And if he doesn’t want to come?” Barry said. “There’s a backup plan, right? I mean, please tell me there’s a backup plan.”

“Of course,” said Kravitz. “You can always call me.”

“Better give us your number then, broseph,” Lup muttered.

“Right,” said Kravitz, “the stones. I’ll sort that out.” He glanced her way, added: “You’ll have a few more options soon, once the Raven Queen gets around to it.”

“That’s very vague,” said Lup, “I dig it.”

“I don’t, really,”said Barry, “but I don’t think that matters. So, who are we hunting, and where is he?”

“You’re fetching a man called Brian,” said Kravitz. “He’s probably near his fiancé. Unfortunately, I don’t know who that is.”

“You never bothered to ask?” Lup asked. “Cold.”

“Yeah, I regret that now,” Kravitz said. He looked away, slightly sheepish. “He was a Bureau of Balance employee, there’s bound to be people who remember him. He only died about a year ago.” He looked up again, at Lup. “In fact. It was your brother who killed him.”

“Oh good,” said Barry.


	3. Chapter 3

“What was it like, growing up in the Underdark?” Avi asked. They were in the hangar again, and it was night, and they’d turned off all the lights. The stars were bright through the ceiling above.

Brian raised an eyebrow. “It’s the spider, yes? The reason why you’re asking me now, it’s because of the spider.” 

Avi sort of shrugged, and cast a glance at the spider cradled in Brian’s arms. It was already the size of a corgi, and it was very fuzzy. “Uhm,” he said. “Well. Yes.”

Brian held the spider closer. It chittered at him, folded all eight of its legs close to him. “Are you afraid of spiders? I can go and put him in my quarters. I’m sure he could stand to be alone for just the shortest while, won’t you, my pretty little boy?” He made a kissy face at the spider. “You know, we called these feral greys, the species has a tendency to run wild when you don’t watch them. And you are such a lovely specimen, are you not?”

Avi shook his head. “I haven’t always been super fond of spiders, but it’s kind of hard to be afraid when you’re cuddling it.” He peered at the spider, put his quill down on an empty bit of desk. “And I think it’s cuddling you back.”

“Oh yes,” Brian said. “It’s quite fond of me already. Did you know feral greys can grow up to fifteen feet long?”

“I did not,” Avi said, and leaned back ever so slightly.

Brian barely noticed, he just cooed: “I’ll take good care of you, so you’ll grow big and strong.” The spider chirped. “You know, my little sister, she was a terrible rascal, she used to put spider hatchlings in my bed. Not this kind, of course, she was particular to quicksilver spiders, they are much smaller.”

“Oh, good,” said Avi.

“Of course,” said Brian, “they are also dreadfully poisonous, goodness yes. A single bite will turn your insides to goo. Let me tell you, I got used to checking my sheets very thoroughly indeed.”

“Uhm,” said Avi, “that sounds awful.”

“Does it?” Brian considered this. “It never seemed strange to me, at the time. Simply a way to keep me on my toes from a thoughtful sister. A brutal sort of lesson, to be sure, but life down there is a bit brutal. Just the way things are, perhaps. Then again, I did end up leaving so there is that, yes?” 

“Yes,” Avi agreed.

“Every place has its charms,” said Brian. He smiled, picked up Avi’s quill and tucked it into its little nook next to the blotter. “Some places have lovely childhood memories and spiders and those glowing mushroom beds we used to run around and get absolutely blazed in from the spores. Sometimes it’s sunrises and stars and, you know, good people who won’t put spiders in my bed.” He looked at Avi. “And a friendly face with a bit of moonshine.”

Avi smiled. There was something strained about it, perhaps it was the fact that Brian was sitting on his desk, which meant his chest and the spider were more or less right in Avi’s face. “Glad to provide,” he said. “Have you named it, yet?”

“No,” said Brian. “I’m absolutely terrible at naming. I named my first spider ‘Spider’. Spider the spider, it was dreadfully confusing and got me mocked viciously with the other kids. Bottom of the class in naming, me.” He hesitated. “I was thinking, something cute. Maybe Avi, if you don’t mind.”

Avi laughed. “Come on,” he said, “that’s not cute.”

“On the contrary,” Brian said, cradling his spider, “I would say it’s very nearly the cutest thing I know, second only to the man himself.” 

“Wait,” Avi said, “are you flirting with me?”

“Would you rather I don’t?” said Brian.

Avi glanced down, at the spider, then back at Brian. “Uhm,” he said.

“Oh, here it is,” said Brian, and sighed. “I have misjudged our relationship, I’m terribly sorry.”

“That’s not-” Avi went, but Brian had already stood.

“Quite all right,” Brian said. “I hope this doesn’t change anything, yes? I do enjoy our chats very much.”

“No, stop,” said Avi, and smiled. “Let me finish talking before you freak out. I’m fine, I’m fine with this. I’d just rather you put the spider down first.” He grinned. “And don’t call it Avi, that feels weird.”

Brian smiled, slowly at first. “Okay,” he said. “Okay, that’s good. That is excellent.” He sat down again, leaned all up in Avi’s face. “That leaves me no further on the naming front, though. Look at this adorable little guy. He deserves something cute, yes? Something to go with those big eyes, all eight of them, oh my word.” He rubbed his face against the slightly prickly fur of the spider. As much as he loved seeing the sky, he felt nostalgic sometimes. The caves, the smell of mushroom stew, the way everything echoed. Maybe that was why he’d sought out that very particular pet shop. Or maybe he’d just really wanted a pet.

“Brian,” Avi blurted out.

“Yes?” Brian said.

“No, I mean,” said Avi, “call it Brian.” He was looking directly at Brian, and smiled his lopsided smile. “You said you wanted something cute.”

“Oh,” Brian said. “Oh my. Oh, you’ll just, I would fall over if I weren’t already sitting down, what a thing to say. You’re a flatterer, is what you are.” 

Avi laughed. “It was a stupid idea,” he said, “it’d only get confusing.”

“No, no,” said Brian. “I like it, and we’ll name the spider Bryan with a Y. That’s a different thing, no confusion whatsoever.”

“Oh yeah, that’ll be a lot more clear,” said Avi. He shook his head, but it was already too late.

\---

“Oh my god, what are you three doing here,” said Taako. “Get out, get out of my kitchen, I only just got Merle to leave, fuck.”

“You have a kitchen, darling, and it’s not this one,” Kravitz said. “It’s at the house.”

Taako pointed a wooden spoon at him. “All kitchens are mine, and also fuck you.”

“You know, Taako, I’d almost think you weren’t pleased to see me,” Lup said. “I thought, after that decade without me, you’d be thrilled to have some quality time with your sister.”

Taako turned to her, his spoon dripping something creamy onto the floor. “That’s emotional blackmail,” he said.

She fluttered her eyelashes. “You’re looking at an expert.”

“I’m looking at an asshole, is what,” Taako said. Then he sighed. “Fine, stay. You’re horrible and I love you.”

“I love you too, doofus, but we’re actually on a mission right now.” Lup darted in, stuck her finger into the pot. “What are you cooking?”

“Key lime go-gurt,” Taako deadpanned. “Are you busting some ghosts?”

“Just the one,” said Barry.

“Oh, this is nice,” said Lup. “Could use a bit more salt.”

“You always say that,” said Taako.

“It’s always true,” said Lup, and she draped herself over Taako’s shoulders as he went to grab the salt.

Kravitz and Barry exchanged a look. “Okay, so,” Barry said, “Kravitz tells us you, er, killed Brian. That’s the guy we’re looking for.”

“Who?” Taako said. “I killed a lot of guys, my dude. You gotta be specific.”

“Brian?” Barry said. “He used to work for the Bureau.”

“Nope,” said Taako. “I don’t know a Brian.”

“He was a drow,” Kravitz supplied. “Has an accent a bit similar to yours, actually.”

“Oh!” Taako went, and the word went on about four times as long as it strictly needed. “That Brian! That’s Magic Brian. Yeah, doy. I killed him. Cooked him up a delicious magic missile to the face. Twice, if I remember correctly.”

“Did he ever mention a fiancé?” asked Barry.

“He mentioned a wedding,” Taako said. “He was gonna get married. His catering sounded like a nightmare, I’m glad I wasn’t forced to go. No vegetarian option.” He looked down, at the stove.

“You don’t know who it is, then?” Barry said.

“Someone with good taste in men and bad taste in catering,” said Taako, and shrugged. “No idea, B.B.”

Lup swallowed a laugh, mostly successfully. “Okay,” she said, “thanks for the info, we’ll ask around. Think Lucy will know?”

“I have literally no idea,” said Taako.

Lup shrugged and gave him a last, quick hug, before retreating to the door. “We’ll figure it out,” she said. “Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“I’m not,” said Taako, and suddenly his cooking seemed to require all his attention. 

“You coming, big bad reaper man?” Lup said. Barry was already on her arm.

“No,” said Kravitz, “I’m sitting this one out. He leaned against the counter and looked at Taako. “Want some company?”

“So long as you’re down with tasting this sauce,” said Taako. “I can’t tell if it’s right. And Lulu?” He whirled around, pointed his dripping spoon. “Get back here after you’re done, we’re doing a moon party potluck.”

Lup walked backwards through the door, making finger guns. It was a little awkward, with Barry still hanging on her arm, but she managed. She’d managed finger guns in worse situations. “Got it,” she said and added, right before she turned the corner: “Also, your sauce is too salty.”

“Son of a bitch!” Taako yelled after them, but Lup and Barry were out of the door. Soon, they were outside the old apartment entirely, and then out of the dome.

The Bureau of Balance had never been officially disbanded, but with its main purpose served, it had quietly ceased to exist, leaving room for a new Bureau to spring up in its place. The Bureau of Benevolence was still sorting itself out, a new organisation unsure of its goals, taking in stragglers from its predecessor. It made the moonbase an awkward place to be, because it was a huge thing, and now it found itself without a purpose. A few people had moved on, but many of the former Bureau’s employees had lived right here, and when the place is your home as well as your place of employment, moving on can be difficult. When the new Bureau had come knocking, they’d signed right back on, even though no one was particularly clear on what it meant, yet.

The base probably had half of its original population left, while Lucretia and Lucas figured out what on earth to do with it. It felt empty. Still, life up here went on. There were a few people on the quad. Someone was washing windows on one of the domes. Someone else rushed past with a toolbox. Even half-deserted moonbases needed maintenance. They couldn’t just let it fall out of the sky.

“Where should we look next?” Barry asked.

“Hm,” Lup went. “He used to work here. Someone should remember him.”

They ambled towards one of the bigger domes, the one that held the cafeteria and most of the meeting rooms. 

“Do you think Taako feels bad about killing him?” Barry asked.

Lup rested a hand on his arm, where he’d hooked it through hers. “It was probably self defense,” she said.

“That doesn't answer my question,” Barry said. 

“Do you feel bad for killing those dudes on the planet with all those warring factions?” Lup said. “The one with the cities made of mother of pearl.”

“Sure,” Barry said quietly. “It’s what we had to do, feeling bad about it makes no difference.”

“There you go, then,” said Lup.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. It was a nice day, after all, and there was nothing wrong with a stroll across the quad. Lup still felt weird about visiting the moonbase. Technically, she’d been here a lot, but it was not quite the same when you’re stuck inside an umbrella. She recognised some parts, mostly the parts where she’d bothered to expend the effort to look outside her little prison, and she remembered the sounds. She still found herself turning corners and seeing things, places she’d technically been to a dozen times, for the first time.

It was unsettling, and it made her feel claustrophobic. It made her want to go somewhere she’d never been at all, which was usually the point she’d grab Barry, or Taako, or both, and drag them along to an adventure. Thankfully, this world was full of places she’d never been to before.

She’d been in this dome a few times, but it had never interested her much, so when she looked around she was seeing it for the first time. Glass walls, of course. Indoor picknick tables to one side, by the cafeteria. Lifts and a stairwell to the other side, leading up. 

She felt Barry’s hand tighten on her arm.

“Right,” she said, without looking directly at him. “I see someone I recognise. Let’s go have a chat.”

They walked up to one of the tables. There weren’t a lot of people in here, let alone people Lup could put a name to, but as they approached she saw she’d been right. She unhooked her arm from Barry and flung herself onto the table, landing in a sprawl on top of a pile of loose paper.

“Hey, thug,” she said. “Got some questions for you.”

“My notes!” Lucas went. “I need those!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. This is my favourite chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello hello,” Brian called. The hangar wasn't empty, there was a quality to empty places and he wasn't feeling it here. It was quiet, though, and he couldn't tell who was in here or where they were. No matter how often he came here, and it was pretty often these days, he would always feel slightly uncertain. Something about the brightness, the way the glass ceiling suggested wide open spaces, a sky that stretched forever. 

He ambled along one of the cannons, one hand on the metal and the other shielding his eyes. It was bright in here, brighter than his sunglasses could compensate for. As he walked, the desk came into view, logbook neatly closed and pushed to the side, inkwell stoppered up. A quill lay discarded, and he tucked it into the holder.

“Hello?” he said again and finally, there was a sound in the hangar, from somewhere ahead and below.

“Here!” a voice answered, and there was a low hiss of whispered conversation.

Brian swept around a corner and found Avi crouched in a hole in the floor, the open panels revealing some of the mechanics underneath. A spark of magical energy trailed lazily along the metal of one of the panels, the one Lucas was holding.

“Good evening, Lucas,” Brian said, and turned, his smile widening. “And Avi.”

“Hey,” Avi replied, in the silence Lucas left for him.

“And a fine evening it is, yes?” Brian beamed. “I hope you are both well?”

“Yes, actually,” Lucas said, and stood, dusted off his knees. “I actually needed to be somewhere.” He waved and fled the dome.

Avi blew out a slow breath. “Yeah, he’s still avoiding you.”

“Ah,” said Brian, “I’m starting to think he will avoid me forever, and who am I to complain when he’s left me with the loveliest company I could wish for?”

“Brian, seriously,” Avi said, with a smile.

Brian shook his head, raised a hand to his chest. “But I am serious, dear heart, I should have brought you flowers, to show how serious I am. Deadly serious, you see, and endlessly overjoyed to have this moment alone with you.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Avi said fondly.

“Love does strange things to us,” said Brian. He leaned down to offer his hand, and Avi pulled himself out of the surface hatch, closed it behind him.

“No,” Avi said, “you were pretty strange when I got you. How’s Bryan doing?”

“The molt is coming along well,” Brian said and pressed a quick kiss to Avi’s cheek. “He’s growing so big, our little boy.”

“I really don’t think you can call him little anymore,” said Avi. “Some of the folks around the base are getting scared of him.”

Brian’s face fell. “I know, spiders are very unpopular here. They are missing out, Bryan is the sweetest creature, he wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“That’s because he’s moved on from flies long ago,” Avi said. “He prefers eating sheep now. That’s what scares people, Brian.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Brian said. “I will have to move, somewhere with a nice cave for Bryan, where he can frolick to his heart’s content. Do you think he would like that?”

“Yes, but I wouldn’t,” said Avi. “I’d have to come visit you all the time.”

“Come live with me,” said Brian. He reached out and took both of Avi’s hands. “We can be together, always.”

“Are,” Avi said, “are you proposing to me?”

“Yes,” said Brian, though he hadn’t meant to right up until that moment. There was something in Avi’s eyes, though. Surprise, sure, but also hope. It made him want to give him everything. 

Avi smiled. “You’re being impulsive again.”

“That’s not an answer, my dear,” said Brian, and Avi laughed.

“Yes,” he said. “Of course.”

\---

Lucas pulled at his papers, trying to free them from beneath Lup. It was useless; she didn’t want to move and so the papers were pretty well stuck in place.

“Come on,” he said.

“Nah, nah,” she said. “You can have them back when we’ve asked our questions.”

Lucas threw his hands up, looked between her and Barry. 

“You’ve been with a Bureau a while, right?” Barry asked.

“Yes, since Lucretia started building her base,” he said. Lup stretched, crumpling a few papers, and he flinched.

“Did you know Brian?” said Barry. “He was a seeker here, a drow.”

“Oh,” Lucas said. Something flickered across his face, replacing his earlier annoyance, and he looked away. “Yes.”

“Didn’t like him much, homie?” Lup said.

“It’s none of your business,” Lucas mumbled. “And anyway, he’s dead now.”

“I know,” Lup said. “My brother killed him, or so I hear.”

“Twice, actually,” Lucas said, dropping into a mumble so quiet Barry could barely hear him.

“Oh, shit!” Lup said, and cackled.

“Well, that explains why they want him locked up,” Barry said, and sighed. 

“Wait, what?” said Lucas. He looked up now, actually looking them in the eyes. 

“Death has rules too, boyo,” said Lup. “I mean, the fact that anyone even had the opportunity to kill him twice,” she paused, sucked in a breath through her teeth. “Not good, not good.”

“Right,” Barry said, “anyway. So you knew him, do you know who he was engaged to? This is kind of important.”

Lucas looked between them, and of all the people Lup had swindled and intimidated, he absolutely had the worst poker face. He had that look that people had when people knew they were being played, the look they had in that moment where they could see the trap snapping shut but they couldn’t see any way out anymore, and they just knew it was their fault, that they’d stepped in it under their own power. That was interesting, because Lup hadn’t laid a trap for him at all.

“Oh no,” he said. “I hadn’t realised.”

“That he was engaged?” Lup said. “Well, it’s a bit of a bummer, I’ll give you that.”

“No, I knew that,” Lucas said. He frowned, tugged half-heartedly at his notes. 

“So who was it?” Lup asked. “Who was he getting hitched to? Come on, Lukey-dukey, we need that sweet, sweet intel.”

“I couldn’t say,” he said, and scrambled to his feet. He made one final, futile attempt to retrieve his notes. Lup just looked at him, slapped her hand down on a loose sheet of paper. Lucas jumped at the sound and took a step back. “I’ll be right back,” he said. “I just realised, there is something I need to do. If you could wait here, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Lup said, drawing out the word, raising her eyebrows.

“This is my fault,” Lucas mumbled, and was off at very nearly a full-tilt run.

“Well, he’s obviously hiding something,” Barry said.

“No shit, Barold,” Lup said, at the same moment a bright young voice piped up: “You noticed it too, did you, sir?”

Lup rolled over on her bed of paper. It crinkled under her, which was very satisfying. She reached out, thumped her hand down on Angus’ blue cap. “Why do you wear hats all the damn time,” she said, “it’s making it hard to ruffle your hair.”

“A good hat is essential to a smart outfit,” he said. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation just now.”

“You do that a lot, huh,” Lup said.

Angus shuffled his feet. “I can’t resist the draw of a good mystery, ma’am.”

“I get it,” she said. “You’re hungry for adventure.”

“What are you even doing up here?” Barry said. “Shouldn’t you be in school, or something?”

“There’s a party tonight, sir!” he said. “Taako said he’d make some macarons, to make up for the time I couldn’t try them. It’s very exciting, only he said I couldn’t be in the kitchen because I’m very distracting and ask too many questions.” 

“That sounds like Taako,” Lup said, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“How much did you overhear?” Barry said, thoughtfully. “Because if you like mysteries so much, maybe you can help us figure this one out.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that, sir,” said Angus. Lup was still poking at his hat, so he took a measured step sideways. “All I know is that Lucas is clearly hiding something, and judging by your conversation just now, it’s connected. In fact, the way he left, I’d start wondering if he’s about to try and hide it more definitively, if I were you.”

Barry looked up, at Lup’s sprawled form. “He’s going to burn the evidence,” she said.

“He’s going to warn Brian,” Barry said.

“Perhaps,” Angus said, and straightened out his cap. “He was headed for the hangar.”

Lup scrambled upright, took Barry’s hand and launched herself off the table. She dragged him along as he ran, calling out: “Thanks, magic boy!” as they went.

Angus waved at them. Then, because he was a good person but also incurable curious, he started gathering up all of Lucas’ scattered papers. Slowly, so he could read them as he went.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian kissed Avi before he stepped into the sphere, like he always did.

“Good luck on your mission,” said Avi, and smiled, the way he always did. It was a fond smile, with just a little bit of worry around the edges. After all, they didn’t live in a perfectly safe world, and their jobs weren’t perfectly safe either. So far, it had always turned out okay.

“Thank you, darling,” Brian said. “I’m excited for this one, it’s very promising.” He swung his legs into the sphere. “Very promising indeed, I don’t believe we’ve had a lead this good in ages. Imagine if it really is the gauntlet.”

Avi grimaced. “I’m imagining it,” he said. “Just don’t get too close, okay? Be careful out there.”

“I’m always careful,” said Brian, with a wave of his hand.”

“Yeah, well.” Avi rested a hand on the hatch. “Just come back.”

“I’ll always come back,” Brian said, and buckled himself in, next to Bryan. The spider chittered, uncomfortable in a chair that was made to humanoid measurements. He was properly huge now, though not quite at full adult size. Brian was looking forward to seeing him all grown up.

He smiled at Avi, and Avi smiled back, one last time. Then the latch closed, the sphere was loaded, and there was the gut-wrenching feeling of acceleration as the cannon fired. 

Brian remembered thinking of his return. They’d narrowed down potential dates for the wedding to two possibilities, and against all expectations, the menu was finally taking shape. 

“Invitations,” he said to Bryan as they hurtled towards Phandalin. “We’ll have to send invitations soon.”

He started forgetting about the invitations the moment he landed. The wedding menu slipped his mind somewhere between the stories of a treasury filled with weapons, and the moment he realised what he needed to do to find it. He found himself spending Bureau funds, and by the time he had to admit to himself that he was kidnapping a dwarf, he couldn’t remember either of his potential dates.

He looked at his bracer one evening, though the exact time of day was hard to tell down in this cave, and wondered idly if it was time to extract. He wasn’t supposed to get this close. He was getting too close, but it was just such a promising lead, and he was nothing if not curious.

After all, what if it was the real thing, this time? 

He had a duty to see it through to the end, to be absolutely sure. These things took over people, messed with their minds. No one knew what they were dealing with, not like he did, and that was going to get them killed. If only they knew, the kind of power they could wield.

Best if he found it first.

The things he could do.

Avi would never have to worry about him again.

\---

Lup drew a deep breath, but stopped herself from shouting out in the cavernous space of the hangar when Barry rested a hand on her shoulder. She turned, and there he was, a finger to his lips. The two of them crept forward, peering around every corner. 

They found Lucas quickly enough, talking to a tired-looking man at a desk. Lucas looked nervous, but then, he always did. As he talked, the man reached over to a spot on his desk, found it empty, and groped around for a moment, bewildered, before he found his quill stuck neatly in the holder next to the inkwell.

“Who’s he, again?” Lup hissed.

“That’s Avi,” Barry answered.

“He always forgets to put his quill back,” a third voice said, quietly. “I put it back for him, you see.”

Barry and Lup both turned.

“What?” Avi said, from by the desk. The acoustics in the hangar were weird, but he’d raised his voice and it was easier to hear exactly what he was saying. “He’s dead, Lucas, what-” Avi paused to shake his head, “-why would people be asking around for him?”

Brian, gone monochrome, the cannon behind him showing through the silvery lines of his tabard, waved a hand at Lup and Barry. “Hello, hello,” he said.

“You stuck around so you could put his quill back?” Barry whispered.

“They asked for you,” Lucas said, “but I think they’re looking for Brian, and it may be my fault.”

“Looking for a dead man?” Avi said. He sounded baffled, but he mostly looked tired.

“For his spirit,” Lucas said. “Have you seen anything weird?” Wordlessly, Avi shook his head.

“Wait,” Barry whispered, “that’s all you’ve been doing?”

“I’ve put some other things back,” Brian said, a little sheepish. “Spoons, those little gear things, you know.”

Lup shook her head, didn’t take her eyes off Lucas and Avi. “You’re an idiot,” she murmured.

Lucas sighed. “I guess I was hoping he’d be here,” he said. “I wanted to apologise.”

“We can’t all have what we want,” Avi said, and he sounded distant, like he was reading off a script. If he was, it had to be printed on the ceiling, because he was staring fixedly up at the glass panels. The big lights were off, but it was the middle of the day, it was bright enough.

“No,” Lucas said and paused. The silence was pretty awkward. “I’m sorry,” he added, and backed away.

Lup turned to Brian, found him blinking into invisibility, and then Lucas turned the corner and nearly walked right into her.

“Oh,” he said. “Oh geez. Did you follow me?”

“Yeah duh, nerdlord,” said Lup.

Lucas, to his credit, looked embarrassed. “Well, uh,” he went, “I guess you’ve guessed. It’s Avi.”

“No shit,” said Lup. She was frowning, staring intently past Lucas at the spot where Brian used to be until just a moment ago.

“Okay,” Lucas said. “Okay well, I’ll be going now.” When no one answered, he just walked away. 

“Oh, he’s always been good at feeling guilty, that man,” Brian said, once he was out of earshot.

“Okay, Casper, stop doing that,” Lup said, and whirled around to face Brian, who was now standing behind her, grinning broadly. 

“Hey, who’s there?” Avi said, and the expression on Brian’s face turned instantly to panic.

“Don’t,” said Barry, quietly. “You came here to talk to him, so talk to him. You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

“It’ll only make it harder for him if he knew I was here,” Brian said.

“Lucky for you,” said Barry, “Lucas has already told him that part. You might as well go talk to him, now.”

“And do it quickly,” said Lup, “because we’re here on behalf of the Raven Queen and you are wanted back on the astral plane. You’re coming with us, whether you’ve sorted your shit out or not.”

Barry suppressed a grin. “Are you playing bad cop?” he said.

“You know it, babe,” she went.

“I can hear you talking,” said Avi. He put his quill down, stared at it for a moment, and picked it up again, tucked it in the holder.

“Go,” Lup said, and tried to shoo Brian at Avi. It didn’t do much, considering Brian was intangible, but she gave it a shot anyway.

“Oh, dear,” Brian went, and disappeared.

“Coward,” Lup hissed.

“No, look,” Barry said, and pointed.

It was midday, and it was bright in the hangar. So bright, that an incorporeal, transparent entity was hard to see when it stood directly in the light. In the shadow of the canon, he’d been clearly visible, glowing slightly the way the things in the ocean on the astral plane glowed. Standing directly in front of Avi’s desk, it took a moment for Lup to spot him. He was watery, his outlines wavering.

It took Avi a moment, too, but there was no denying it when Brian said: “Hello, darling.”

Avi’s eyes widened. “Brian?”

“I said I’d be back,” said Brian. “I’m sorry about the wedding, you know. You were right about the sunflowers, and I was about to give in there. It would’ve been, oh, amazing.”

“I don’t care about the flowers,” said Avi. He stood, but the desk was still between him and Brian. 

“Maybe not now,” Brian said. 

Avi walked around the desk and his hand, when he reached out, went straight through Brian. 

“I can’t stay long,” Brian said. “Places to be, you know how it is.”

“Even when you’re dead?” Avi said, a slight smile on his face.

“Oh, especially when you’re dead.” Brian grinned, took a careful step back so Avi’s hand was no longer grasping into his ghostly body. He held out a hand of his own, over but not touching Avi’s. “You’d better enjoy your time alive, because they really start nagging you after. Oh my, you have no idea.”

“I miss you,” Avi said.

Brian took another step. “I have to go,” he said. “I’m not coming back this time.”

“Wait,” said Avi, “tell me something first. What happened to Bryan?”

“Oh,” said Brian. “Well, sadly, he’s also dead. I don’t think spiders go to the astral plane, though.”

“What was the shop called,” Avi said, “where you got him?”

“In the market for a new pet?” Brian said. “It was called Quadruple Hugs, in Neverwinter. Do me a favour though, darling.”

“Yes?” said Avi, and even he was smiling now. 

“Don’t name your new pet Brian.”

“How about Bryan junior?” said Avi. “With a Y.”

Brian laughed. Then he quieted, and said: “I’ve got to go.”

Avi nodded. Lup had to look away, then, and found herself staring into Barry’s face. That was all right, that was something she could do for a long time. It was easier to pretend not to hear them, like this.

Afterwards, when Brian was tucked safely into the Stockade (he’d come easily, in the end, of his own will) and Lup was watching the sunset from the moonbase, she said: “Kravitz said this one was gonna be easy.”

“I guess he lied,” said Barry.

She sighed. “I don’t think he did, that’s the problem.”

Barry reached out, held her hand. “Could’ve been worse,” he said after a moment. “Taako could’ve been there.”

“Narrating it like a bad play,” Lup said.

“Throwing popcorn through Brian,” Barry said.

“Threatening to kill him a third time,” said Lup.

“Come on,” said Barry, “let’s get something to eat before they notice we didn’t bring anything to the potluck.”

“Dibs on the hot wings,” Lup said, and pulled him along, in the direction of the food. 

“What, all of them?”

“Hell yeah, babe,” said Lup, and didn’t let go of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking, mission number two? Giant underwater death cult. Count the shells!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nearly Newly Webs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011999) by [HappyLeech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech)




End file.
